


Daisy Chain

by marrjoram



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Meme, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrjoram/pseuds/marrjoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka knows Makoto has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> (journal re-post) So, I did a thing. I’ve stumbled upon this old song meme. The rules are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> The results are not entirely unsatisfying. Even if what I got was a bunch of somewhat dramatic and often depressing drabbles. As it turns out, there are no happy songs on my list.  
> On the off chance that someone is actually going to read this: please be gentle, dear reader. This is the first time I’ve written and published something in a very long while. I hope it’s enjoyable, even if only a tiny bit.  
> Written while waiting for episode 10, but no actual spoilers, I don’t think.

  1. BUCK-TICK – _Dress_



The old dresser in Makoto’s room is empty.  There’s only a rumpled piece of white and blue fabric thrown into one of the drawers. Makoto picks it up. He didn’t expect to find it here, not in his old drawer, not at his house.

A faint chlorine smell scratches at his throat as he inhales.

 Makoto imagines he can still smell some lingering remnants of grill smoke, and for a moment the itching in his throat feels unbearable. He can’t though, not anymore.

He decides to leave his bag on the bed. He can unpack later. Now the sun is setting, dinner will be soon. He leaves Haru’s old high school jacket where he found it.

 

  1. Lizz Wright – _Speak Your Heart_



Haruka knows Makoto has a secret. It lurks dark behind his eyes, even when he smiles. Especially when he smiles at Haruka.

He wishes Makoto would just tell him already, so that things could go back to the way they were. It’s getting really annoying and Haruka has no patience for it.

There are times, though, that he is glad Makoto’s keeping his secret to himself. Because what if it changes things and they won’t be able to go back. If so, Haruka doesn’t want to know.

 

  1. Joshua Radin – _Sundrenched World_



The pool is brilliant in the late summer sun. Makoto sees Haru’s eyes widen as he takes in the wide expanse of water. Makoto feels breathless. Haru’s eyes are so blue.

Suddenly, there are sparkles in them, brighter than the sun illuminating the water, and then Makoto, too, can see Rin, lounging at the side of the pool, together with Nagisa and Gou.

Makoto feels a cold shiver run down his body. It must be the early autumn cold creeping into the air already. Haru speeds up as he walks toward the pool.

Makoto’s hands are shaking. He turns around and goes back to get his jacket. He’s cold.

 

  1. Clannad – _In a Lifetime_



The violent pounding of the rain on the wooden planks of the pier drowns out whatever Makoto’s shouting at him. Haruka can briefly see his face in the flash of a lightning. He looks scared.

Haruka doesn’t like that look. He reaches out and fumbles blindly for a while, until his hands find Makoto’s. They’re shaking. Another lightning flashes in the sky above them and Makoto cringes. Haruka hates it when Makoto is afraid.

He pulls at their hands and leans into Makoto. They have rainwater everywhere. When their lips touch, he can’t really feel anything, they’re so cold. Makoto’s wet hair is plastered all over his face.

Haruka draws back and Makoto’s still shaking. But he doesn’t look scared anymore.

 

  1.  Röyksopp – _What Else Is There?_



If Makoto had one wish to make, it would be an easy choice. To cut through water with vicious abandon, leaving everyone behind and in wonder.

Would he light up Haru’s eyes just so then? Would Haru look only at him?

Would he look at Haru and see what he sees now?

Makoto wishes for nothing, in the end.

 

  1. VAST – _Take Me With You_



After Haru’s grandmother died, nobody could find him for a long time.

It was Makoto that knew where to look.

When he saw Haru sitting on the small beach near their town, he didn’t know if he should stay. In the end they spent the whole day and a better part of the night sitting there together.

Haru’s eyes were red and his hands were so very, very cold. But Makoto never let go.

He wishes that he could still go after Haru wherever he goes. That he could still be the one to warm up Haru’s hands when they get cold.

 

  1. Anathema – _A Natural Disaster_



The night air is cold and damp. It clings, unpleasant, to Makoto’s skin. His chest feels tight. He can’t breathe properly, it hurts. The hand he’s holding to his mouth trembles slightly.

He’s alone on the path leading to his house. There’s no one with him and he’s scared.

Makoto rubs at his mouth, at his wet cheeks, his hands trembling stronger. He can still feel the taste of Haru’s lips on his tongue.

 

  1. Apocalyptica feat. Nina Hagen – _Seemann_



Haru is so graceful in the water, moving gorgeously and with such an ease.

He is lovely out of water, too, and his muscles stretch and contract as he pulls himself out of the pool.

Makoto watches the sun catch in Haru’s blue, blue eyes, the longing filling him to the brim, overflowing.

 

  1. Dar Williams – _End of Summer_



When Makoto finally hears his alarm clock, he’s already late for work. He runs out of his apartment still trying to tie his tie.

It’s chilly outside and it looks like it has been raining at night, because everything is wet. Makoto wishes he took his coat.

When he cuts through the park, a whiff from a nearby dango stall makes his stomach rumble. He promises it a lot of coffee as soon as he gets to the office.

The puddles in the park are impressive. As Makoto maneuvers around them he marvels at the brilliant blue of the sky reflected in the water.

His tie is crooked. And he forgot to feed his fish.

 

  1. Broussaï – _L’Essentiel_



Haruka is floating. The sun is high in the sky and its warmth makes him pleasantly drowsy. His skin is all wrinkly and prune-y. He feels like soon he, too, will dissolve and become a part of the water.

As nice as the thought might be, he can’t float away. Not yet, anyway. Makoto will be here soon. All Haruka has to do is wait


End file.
